1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new type of aircraft seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Available space in an aircraft is an ongoing problem. To maximize the profit on an aircraft flight, the greatest possible number of passengers must be carried. A seat must be provided for each passenger. The problem then arises of providing the greatest number of seats in a given space, that of the aircraft cabin. It is also necessary for the passengers to be comfortable.
International safety standards impose a minimum space for each passenger. For example, in the event of an accident, if the head of a passenger is thrown forward, it must not strike the back of the seat in front, the passenger being secured by a seat belt, of course. If this standard is only just complied with, the seat cushion occupies two thirds of the distance between two successive seat backs and the remaining third is available for the legs of the seated passenger and for moving around, in particular to access the seat.
In economy class in particular, the small space for moving around between two rows of seats generally prevents natural movement, requiring a passenger to move sideways and to lean over, to adapt to the inclination of the seat backs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new aircraft seat facilitating movement of passengers between two adjacent rows of seats.